First Thunder night
by pretzelsnake
Summary: Some short, fluffy one-shots for kagepro! (I may have to change the rating later)
1. Chapter 1

_Boom_  
An other loud crack slit through the air, and the arms around Kido tightened.

This night was a noisy rainy one, the first one sense Konoha had arrived at the Dan.

The storm had started about 11:30 p.m. once it did she had heard a knock on her door along with a whimper. Kido rubbed her eyes and sat up from her tangle of bed sheets, who would be bothering her now?

At first Mary popped in her mind but she would tell Seto if she was scared of the thunder storm.

She rose from her bed and opened the door to see a tall boy in front of her holding a pillow closely. His red eyes shown brightly in the dim light and his white hair outlined his pale face.

He looked terrified.

"D-Danchou.." His weary voice trembled as he spoke,"the noises are big and scary!"

Her heart broke in two, not only for the baby like state Konoha was in but his tone was so very fearful. He sounded so pathetic.

"They are just noises, they cannot hurt you, don't worry."Kido gave him as all reassuring smile, but his expression did not change.

"Can I sleep with you to night?" He looked down, he resembled a puppy with its tale between its legs.

Kido was not really surprised at having someone ask to sleep with her when they were scared. But it was usually Mary or Momo, not the lengthy Konoha standing in front of her.

"Sure I guess.." Of course Kido felt a bit awkward with the situation but she knew that Konoha was as innocent and pure as the white he wore.

She let in the boy, she once again observed his behavior as he laid on her bed, he opened his arms to her as an invitation to cuddle, that which she excepted. Kido laid down next to him and he wrapped his arms around her, he was like a blanket, a big warm blanket. He snuggled her head into his chest and put his chin on the top of the girl's head, as if he was protecting her from something.

The greenette blushed a bit but found that having him holding her was comforting.

Suddenly an other flash occurred and with it a loud boom. Konoha whimpered and hugged Kido close, burring his face into her hair. Kido felt around with her hand to find a sheet to cover the both of them, she grasped it and pulled it over their bodies. She sensed Konoha relax a bit and she curled up to him. She thought herself to be comfortable like this. It reminded her of when her, Kano and Seto were all younger and they slept together.  
Konoha was no longer shaking and he seemed to be much more at ease, even when the thunder clapped again.


	2. The Tsundere and the Rabbit

Kido stood in a room full of empty soda cans and wrappers of various junk foods. It stank every time she passed this room and she was sick of it.

"I have had enough of this NEET stinking up my home!" she proclaimed to no one in particular. Right now Shintaro was out with his sister to buy more of his damned soda. Kido figured she would take a peek into his room and she found the source of the nasty smell that had plagued her hall way.

She started to shuffle around with a trash bag, gathering the garbage that littered his floor. After a while she noticed something strange in the back corner of his room. It made a noise, as if something was in it.

Are there mice in here?

Kido was going to have to give Shintaro a good talking to about his hygiene later.

She moved to wear the sound was emanating from and to her surprise, there was a cage! He has had a pet this whole time?

She expected to see a lizard or maybe a snake, but when she dragged the cage out from the shadows she saw only the purest and softest eyes of a rabbit.

The teenager felt her heart melt, she sat down next to the cage. It had his ears up, alerted that Kido had moved his little habitat. He looked at her with blank, big eyes and a small wiggling nose. His white fur was as pure as his little bunny heart.

Kido noticed the cage had a name on it,"Tono, huh.. you're a cute little guy." She smiled at the rabbit and unlocked the cage, sticking her hand in it as he sniffled it experimentally. He rubbed his chin on her fingers and she giggled. He lippity lopped out of the cage and into her lap, his nose sniffling at her new scent.

Her lips trembled, he was so cute. No. He was adorable, he was perfect he, was flawless. Tono's paws gently dug at her pants, he was playing with her! She patted his head and he snuggled to it, playfully batting at it again.

She was going to die.

Kido picked him up gently and snuggle him to her face, bringing sitting on the floor against Shintaro's bed.

"I guess I will let Shintaro keep you, just as long as I get to pet you.. little bunny~" Kido made a small girly squeal as he sneezed, he brought his paws over his face and groomed his fur.

A muffled laugh broke the peace in the air and Kido froze.

She slowly turned her head to the door to see Shintaro covering his mouth with his face bright red and Momo with her phone out taking pictures.


	3. Oops

A raven haired boy stood in front of a door labeled with the numbers '107'. The young man knocked on the door once more, his patience wearing thin due to the fact he had been standing in the same spot for a good minute or so.

_I wonder if anyone's here..?_

The only reason he chose to leave the safe haven of his room was that Kano called him over about something wrong with the plumbing. Apparently the showers and sinks wouldn't turn on and he had the crazy idea that Shintaro would have some idea on how to help. Perhaps Kano was just messing with Shintaro for the sake of it.

It wouldn't be a surprise.

After another period of time, Shintaro got fed up with waiting and took out the thin silver key from his pocket, Seto had given it to him just in case. The neet slipped the metal into it's lock and heard a settle click. He turned the knob of the door and slowing poked his head into the apartment. Hopefully he wasn't intruding on anyone, however he didn't want to keep waiting for someone who would possibly never come.

Knowing he was allowed to enter since he was apart of the Dan, he let himself in and sat on the couch waiting for someone to notice his presence.

"Seto is probably at work.." He thought outloud,"and Mary said something about going with him, that just leaves Kano and Kido.." He glanced at his phone (Ene chose to take the day off and spend time in Momo's instead of "perverted master's" as she put it). "It's only 10 a.m., I wonder if they're still asleep. That wouldn't make sense.."

Just as Shintaro was checking the time Kano sent the text, he heard the faint sound of water running. Was the deceiver working on the plumbing on his own?

Wanting an answer for the blond inviting him over without an actual reason, the red-and-black boy stood up and walked to the restroom, his expression annoyed along with sharp remark forming on the tip of his tongue.

For the second time that day the neet shoved open a door, and this time he saw someone.

It wasn't who he wanted to see.

Sweat already began to show on his reddened face, the breath knocked out of him once he laid eyes on a sight he never meant to see. He was frozen, his eyes locked on her green hair, not daring to wonder an inch.

Two pairs of dark eyes widened, both faces the color of his jersey and both turned into statues of shock and mortification.

Before Shintaro could sputter a word to defend himself, Kido grabbed a shampoo bottle and flung it at the criminal. At first the noise she made was drowned out by the droning of pounding water from the shower, then it slowly crept up to a high pitched squeal whilst she tried to cover every and any part of her she could.

"OUT OUT OUT OUT OUT!" Her voice was filled with rage, filling the already humid room with more heat.

Shintaro scrambled out only to slam into the wall after slamming the door. He ventured back to the living room, sinking back into the seat he was in prior and covering his face. His skin the same color of the sweater he wore.

If one listened close enough, they would hear the faint snickering of a certain deceiver, a smirk embedded into the sounds.


End file.
